lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Misiones A
Misiones A es un termino que utilizamos para las expediciones en la que lossupervivientes están involucrados, como puede ser para una captura Ethan , o escapando de la . , Kate, Sawyer, Locke and Sayid.|200px]] is seen as the Tallie equivelent of an A-Team member.|200px]] Defining an A-Mission An A-Mission refers to a mission of the Lost A-Team, which usually includes a combination of Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke and Sayid. The term was dubbed by Charlie (a frequent mission-goer who, in his own opinion, fell short of being a member of the A-Team) and later referenced by Sawyer . For this article, Charlie's definition will be the one that is used. To be considered an A-Mission, at least one member must be present for the entirety of the mission. However, for the purposes of this article, an A-Mission is defined as a quest which departs from the main body of the survivors, and involves either rescue, assistance to another, or betterment of the survivor community as a whole. Therefore, missions such as when Sawyer went hunting for the boar or tree frog do not fall on the term A-Mission as these were personal quests. The storyline of Lost can be summarized by describing the A-Missions, as they tend to occur at major plot junctures. Furthermore, one of the members of a team has often been the focus of that episode's flashback; thus characters who participate less often in such A-Teams also seem to have fewer flashback episodes. In addition to storyline principles demonstrated through A-Missions, character traits become increasingly visible. Jack's de facto leadership is seen as many of the missions are conducted under his leadership. Charlie's self-destructive tendencies show up in the way his frivolous conversation causes other members to leave him behind. Kate's "born to run" mentality is also visible, seeing as she has gone on the most missions, vastly more then her colleagues. The term for an Others attack is "O-Mission." But instead these are interpreted as reactions in the form of direct responses to the A-Missions. ='1ª Temporada'= The architecture of the Lost storyline can be viewed as the consequences of events set in motion with A-Missions. In Season 1, the main goal of the storyline is to illustrate that the Island is a mysterious place, and that the survivors will be there indefinitely. The first two A-Missions, "Finding the Cockpit" and "Sending a Transmission" thus establish the main premise of the entire story to come. "Hunting Boar" further reinforces the plotline of survival, but also sets the context for the discovery of the Hatch, which is the central mystery of the first season, and a central element of the second. Interpersonal conflicts then escalate into the sabotage of "Triangulating the French Transmission", as well as danger from Ethan Rom in "Searching for Charlie and Claire" and "Trapping Ethan". Ethan's existence introduces the wide-open possibilities of plotlines involving other people on the Island, although these possibilities are not deeply explored until the end of Season two, and provide the segue into Season three. "Triangulating the French Transmission" also introduced a third presence on the Island, the character of Danielle Rousseau, and the tragic story of her child Alex, as clarified in "Rescuing Aaron". Their story is intertwined with the Others, and leaves open the possibility of a future reunion between mother and daughter, either in the latter half of Season 3, or later. Thus the themes that carry the storyline into seasons two and three, and perhaps beyond, are already established through the A-missions of season one. The explicit bridge into the themes of season two is provided by "Journey to the Black Rock", which enables "Opening The Hatch", as well as "The Raft", which introduce the Tailies and the Others. Whereas the first season's A-missions set the context of survival on the mysterious island, the new themes of the Hatch interior, the Tailies, and the Others all become central to the story of the second season. edit Finding the Cockpit Finding the Cockpit Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Pilot, Part 1" A Team Members: Jack, Kate Also Involved: Charlie Mission: To get the plane's transceiver Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Jack knew that a transceiver was in the cockpit of Oceanic 815, possibly enabling rescue. Discoveries: Cockpit, Monster's attack, transceiver, Pilot's story. Relation to Lost storyline: This was the first A-Mission, or quest, by the survivors, and continued the pilot episode's introduction of Jack's character as a leader-type, as well as the thread of his relationship with Kate. The unusual nature of the Island was introduced, through the Monster and the pilot's explanations of how they had crashed. The success of the mission also directly set the stage for the next mission, "Sending a Transmission". edit Sending a Transmission Sending a Transmission Outcome: Failed Episodes: "Pilot, Part 2" A Team Members: Kate, Sawyer, Sayid Also Involved: Shannon, Boone, Charlie Mission: To tell the outside world where they are. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: The transceiver needed to be taken to higher ground to acquire a better signal. Discoveries: Danielle's transmission, and the fact is has been on a loop for 16 years, polar bear Relation to Lost storyline: This mission introduces Sayid as a character with useful technical skills, and moved Shannon's character beyond simple whining to someone with skills, but laden with insecurities, themes that largely remained undeveloped until her final swan-song episode, "Abandoned". Danielle and her storyline were also introduced, and served as the first indication that other individuals had been on the Island. This was also the example of A-mission participants withholding knowledge from the larger group (that someone else had been stranded for at least sixteen years without rescue.) They also found out that at least one polar bear lived on the Island, until Sawyer killed it when the bear tried to attack the survivors. edit Hunting Boar Hunting Boar Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Walkabout" A Team Members: Locke, Kate Also Involved: Michael Mission: To gather food. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Locke offered his hunting skills and knives. Discoveries: Locke saw the Monster, which he later described to Jack as "beautiful". Relation to Lost storyline: This mission marked the first preparation for the possibility that rescue was not coming. Locke was also established as an authority with a surprising set of skills for survival in the outdoors. edit Triangulating the French Transmission Triangulating the French Transmission Outcome: Failed Episodes: "The Moth" A Team Members: Kate, Sawyer, Sayid Also Involved: Shannon, Boone Mission: To find out were the Radio Tower is located. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Previously, the French woman's transmission had been discovered; finding its transmission source would help their efforts to attract rescue. Discoveries: A saboteur existed Relation to Lost storyline: The sabotage marked the first example of the survivors' conflict with one another during an A-mission. edit Searching for Charlie and Claire Searching for Charlie and Claire Outcome: Half-accomplished; rescued Charlie, but not Claire. Episodes: "All The Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" A Team Members: Jack, Locke, Kate Also Involved: Boone, Hurley Mission: To rescue Charlie and Claire. Corresponding O-Mission: Kidnapping Claire Background: Charlie and Claire were kidnapped in "Raised by Another" by Ethan Rom, to which Jack, Kate, and Locke sought to reclaim the captives. Discoveries: The Hatch Relation to Lost storyline: This mission sets up the next mission, "Trapping Ethan." edit Trapping Ethan Trapping Ethan Outcome: Half-accomplished; the capture of Ethan was successful, but Charlie killed him immediately after. Episodes: "Homecoming" A Team Members: Jack, Locke, Sawyer, Sayid, Kate Also Involved: Claire, Charlie Mission: To capture Ethan and interrogate him. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Claire, now returned, was set up as bait as an attempt to flush out Ethan Rom. Discoveries: Ethan appeared to have above-average strength. Relation to Lost storyline: The abrupt conclusion sets up Claire's later mission in "Maternity Leave". This mission wraps Claire's storyline as well as Ethan's until well into the next season. Note: This is the only mission in which all A-Team Members were present. edit Getting a Battery Getting a Battery Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Numbers" A Team Members: Jack, Sayid Also Involved: Charlie, Hurley Mission: To get a battery for the raft. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Hurley, wanting to gain more information on the Numbers, goes on a mission to gain a battery from Danielle. Due to his mysterious actions Jack, Sayid, and Charlie recruit themselves to join with him. Discoveries: Danielle's connection with the Numbers, the rope bridge Relation to Lost storyline: The pattern of Charlie's ineffectual or counterproductive role in missions, as seen in "Finding the Cockpit" and "Trapping Ethan" continues here. If the battery for the raft's radar had not been gained then the Rafties may never have encountered the Others and so Walt may not have been taken. edit Searching for the Beechcraft Searching for the Beechcraft Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Deus Ex Machina" A Team Members: Locke Also Involved: Boone Mission: To find the beechcraft aeroplane. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Locke and Boone search for the beechcraft airplane that Locke saw in one of his visions. Discoveries: The presence of the beechcraft aeroplane. Relation to Lost storyline: Locke and Boone trek into the jungle to find a plane that Locke saw in one of his visions. Boone went into the plane to make a Mayday signal that was heard by Bernard on the otherside of the island, but his presence in the aeroplane resulted in him falling to the cause of his death. edit Saving Boone Saving Boone Outcome: Failed Episodes: "Do No Harm" A Team Members: Jack, Kate Also Involved: Sun, Charlie, Michael Mission: To save Boone's life. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Boone was severely due to his fall from the beechcraft. Jack tried to treat his wounds but was unable to due to Boone's severe loss of blood. While Jack and Sun prepare for a blood transfusion, Charlie tried to find Shannon, who was a possible donor, but she was nowhere to be found. Jack soon asks Michael for help for a possible amputation. Boone, however, stopped them and decided it was his time to go. Discoveries: edit Giving Birth to Aaron Giving Birth to Aaron Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Do No Harm" A Team Members: Kate Also Involved: Claire, Charlie, Jin Mission: To find deliver Aaron safely. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Claire is giving birth to Aaron and is in need of a doctor but Jack is nowhere to be found since he was busy treating Boone so Kate, Charlie, and Jin had to be in charge in the delivery of the baby. Discoveries: The presence of the beechcraft aeroplane. Relation to Lost storyline: Claire is one of only two women who were able to give birth to the island. edit Journey to the Black Rock Journey to the Black Rock Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Exodus, Part 1"-"Exodus, Part 2" A Team Members: Jack, Locke, Kate Also Involved: Danielle, Hurley, Arzt (Later killed by his misuse of dynamite.) Mission: To get dynamite, in order to blow open the Hatch exterior. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Jack's desire to get the survivors into a safe area (namely the Hatch) was impossible without a means to open the thick door that held the Hatch shut. Discoveries: The Black Rock was actually an old slave ship, that had also crashed on the Island. Relation to Lost storyline: This mission sets up the transition to Season 2 by enabling the mission "Opening the Hatch". Other themes continue to develop: Jack's over-protectiveness of Kate, Jack's conflict with Locke, Locke's second encounter with "the Monster", and Hurley's marginalization by the other characters. edit Rescuing Aaron Rescuing Aaron Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Exodus, Part 2" A Team Members: Sayid Also Involved: Charlie Mission: To rescue Aaron from Danielle and return him back to Claire. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Danielle, half-crazy from the kidnapping of her daughter, kidnapped Claire's infant, thinking she could trade him to the Others. Discoveries: Charlie found heroin from the drug smugglers' plane. Charlie and Sayid found the origin of the pillar of smoke but with no tracks around it. Relation to Lost storyline: The heroin provides for future plotlines for Charlie, but more importantly Danielle's character is developed further, setting the stage for the later introduction of Alex. ='2ª Temporada'= The beginning of Season 2 ties up the transition from Season 1. The mission "Journeying by Raft" is the aftermath of the previous season's encounter with the Others, and also serves to introduces the Tailies, who are featured centrally in Season 2. Furthermore, Walt's abduction from the raft already sets the stage for the transition to Season 3 via Michael's attempt to rescue Walt in the mission "Hunting Michael" as well as Michael's acts of betrayal and murder in the mission "Rescuing Walt". Also "Opening The Hatch" concludes the transition to begin Season 2, as it introduces not only the Hatch, but also Desmond, Kelvin, and the DHARMA Initiative. It also opens the Season's escalation of Jack and Locke's differing viewpoints of science vs. faith, explicitly mentioned in the title of the season's opener, and provides the background for another transition into Season 3 with Locke's crisis of faith which develops into the destruction of the Hatch. The same story thread continues into Season 3's A-mission "Saving Mr. Eko" as Locke prepares to develop into a new leadership role. Dealing with the discovery of the man who calls himself Henry Gale and the mysteries of the DHARMA Initiative are central to the mid-season missions "Claire's Search" and "Henry's Balloon". As Henry is revealed to be an Other, "Going to the Line" brings back Michael, and "Hunting for Henry" results in the discovery of the Pearl station. Michael's return sets the stage for the season finale and transition into Season 3 with "Rescuing Walt", a plot thread that goes all the way back to Walt's abduction in the first season's mission "The Raft". "Rescuing Walt" also opens new possibilities for the third season's plotlines by removing the characters that had been central to the A-Missions of the first two seasons: Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, as well as Jin, Sun, and Sayid in their pursuit. The season ends as the stage is set for an introduction into the home of the Others. edit Journeying by Raft Journeying by Raft Outcome: Failed Episodes: "Exodus, Part 2", "Adrift" A Team Members: Sawyer Also Involved: Michael, Jin, Walt Mission: To find a ship or populated island (other than their own). Corresponding O-Mission: Kidnapping Walt Background: Michael spent most of his time during Season 1 building a raft. The first was secretly destroyed by Walt, while the second was successfully built. The appearance of Black Smoke, in addition to Danielle's warnings, prompted a quick departure. Discoveries: The Others' boat, the shark, the tail section Survivors. Relation to Lost storyline: This journey marked the transition away from Season 1, introducing themes that would predominate in Season 2. The Others finally appeared, and the aftermath set in motion the coming plotlines with the Tailies and the later mission to Rescue Walt. edit Opening the Hatch Opening the Hatch Outcome: Half-accomplished; They opened the hatch, but they can't hide the survivors inside. Episodes: "Exodus, Part 2" - "Orientation" A Team Members: Jack, Locke, Kate, Sayid Also Involved: Hurley Mission: To open the Hatch and to hide everyone inside to save them from the Others. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: The Others were supposedly on their way, and dynamite had recently been obtained to open the Hatch, which was to serve as a sanctuary. Discoveries: The Hatch ladder was broken, the inside of the Hatch door read "quarantine", the Numbers were present on the Hatch, Desmond, orientation film, The DHARMA Initiative, and all the items within the Swan Relation to Lost storyline: In conjunction with the raft mission, the opening of the Hatch marked the transition from the previous season by introducing new plot elements that would predominate in Season 2: The Numbers, the DHARMA Initiative, the gun safe, the Others, faith vs. science, and the growing divergence of interests among the survivors. edit Escorting the Tailies Escorting the Tailies to the Camp Outcome: Half-Accomplished; Most of the tailies arrived at the Camp safely, Sawyer was able to receive medical attention from Jack, and Bernard was able to meet his wife Rose. However, Cindy was captured by the Others and Shannon was killed by Ana-Lucia. Episodes: "...And Found", "Abandoned", "The Other 48 Days", "Collision" A Team Members: Sawyer, Sayid, Jack Also Involved: Michael, Jin, Ana-Lucia, Eko, Bernard, Cindy, Shannon, Rose Mission: To escort the Tailies to the Camp and to deliver Sawyer to Jack. Corresponding O-Mission: Stopping the Tailies Background: Sawyer, Micheal and Jin meet the Tailies after they were attacked by the Others. Sawyer is terribly injured and is in desperate need of medical attention. The tailies, meanwhile, are in short of comfort and supplies. Bernard is excited to meet his wife Rose. Discoveries: Sayid was willing to forgive anyone who asks for his forgiveness. Sayid was truly in love with Shannon. Relation to Lost storyline: The event reveals the existence of other survivors. It also reveals some of the activities of the Others. edit Hunting Michael Hunting Michael Outcome: Failed Episodes: "The Hunting Party" A Team Members: Jack, Locke, Sawyer, Kate Also Involved: None Mission: To find Michael and bring him back to camp. Corresponding O-Mission: Establishing the Line Background: Michael had again set off to find his son, despite the camp's disagreement. Discoveries: Tom, the Line Relation to Lost storyline: This was the first encounter of the Others with the main body of survivors. The interaction of the A-Team members with the Others is the opening act of later interactions in the next Season. Kate disappointed Jack, another recurring theme. edit Claire's Search Claire's Search Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "Maternity Leave" A Team Members: Kate Also Involved: Danielle Rousseau, Claire, Libby Mission: To determine the truth of Claire's memories of her abduction, vaccine, and the mysterious new hatch. Danielle also searched for hints of her daughter. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Libby helped Claire unlock her memories of her time as a prisoner of the Others (see: "Searching for Charlie and Claire"). Discoveries: The Staff station is discovered, as well its contents such as the fake beard. Relation to Lost storyline: This is a conspicuously "all-girl" plotline, joining Sun's bonding with Kate and Shannon. However both "all-girl" plotlines are unrelated and each stands isolated and undeveloped in the overall Lost storyline. Claire has relatively few flashbacks, so this episode is a key in the development of her story. edit Search for Henry's Balloon Search for Henry's Balloon Outcome: Accomplished Episodes: "The Whole Truth", "Lockdown" A Team Members: Sayid, Ana-Lucia Also Involved: Charlie Mission: To find Henry Gale's balloon. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: To convince his captors of his truthfulness, Ben (then, AKA Henry) drew a map to a balloon that was mentioned in his story. Discoveries: Balloon; the prisoner's tale about being Henry Gale was false; the real Henry Gale's grave, and the lack of his wife's. The real Henry Gale's wallet, driver's license and letter on a $20 bill Relation to Lost storyline: Ben's identity as an Other is finally resolved. The recurring theme of Charlie tagging along with an A-team largely ineffectually, such as in "Finding the Cockpit" and "Getting a Battery", continues. edit Going to the Line Going to the Line Outcome: Failed Episodes: "S.O.S." A Team Members: Jack, Kate Also Involved: Mission: To propose a trade - Ben for Walt. Corresponding O-Mission: None Background: Jack believed a prisoner swap was possible Discoveries: Michael, unconscious. Relation to Lost storyline: The return of Michael leads to a chain of events that develops into the transition to Season 3's storyline of many of the A-team being held captive by the Others. edit Hunting for "Henry"/Searching for the "?" Hunting for "Henry"/Searching for the "?" Outcome: Half-accomplished; Locke and Eko didn't catch "Henry", but they found the "?" and The Pearl station. Episodes: "?" A Team Members: Locke Also Involved: Eko Mission: To find and capture the false Henry. Eko's ulterior motive was to find "the question mark". Corresponding O-Mission: Rescuing Ben Background: The false Henry Gale had escaped after apparently murdering Libby and Ana-Lucia Discoveries: The Pearl station. Relation to Lost storyline: Locke's crisis of faith begins in this mission and sets the stage for the culmination of Season 2 via his decisions that lead to the destruction of the Swan. edit Rescuing Walt Rescuing Walt Outcome: Half-accomplished; Walt got off the Island but Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were captured Episodes: "Live Together, Die Alone" A Team Members: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid Also Involved: Jin, Sun, Hurley, Michael Mission: To rescue Walt. Jack's team would move in on the Others, while Sayid works reconnaissance from Desmond's sailboat. Corresponding O-Mission: Kidnapping Walt's rescue party Background: Michael, returning from his leave (See: Michael Hunt), explained that he has seen the Other's camp. Michael convinced some of the survivors to come with him on a third attempt to rescue Walt. However, Jack and Sayid know that Michael is in some way deceiving them. Discoveries: Pala Ferry, the Others' boat, the statue, the capsule dump, the bearing to (supposedly) escape the Island. Relation to Lost storyline: This A-Mission marks the transition from Season 2 to Season 3, bringing the storyline of the survivors into the land of The Others. The departure of the normal A-Team leaders (Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid) as well as other main cast such as Michael, Jin, and Sun, creates a new dynamic among the survivors, enabling Locke to assume more authority, and allowing the space to eventually introduce two new main cast, Nikki and Paulo. ='Season 3'= As before, this season opens by continuing the plotlines that wrapped the previous season. Sayid, Sun, and Jin continue their pursuit of Jack, Kate, and Sawyer in "Ambushing the Others", while Locke deals with the aftermath of his crisis of faith in "Saving Mr. Eko" as he prepares to become a leader, thereby introducing three new characters in "The Pearl Revisited": Nikki, Paulo, and Mikhail. This particular mission, however, ended in tragedy, as the newly-saved Eko was killed by the Monster, and the Pearl's video feeds were not able to locate Jack, Kate or Sawyer. (They did, however, discover the presence of Mikhail on the Island.) Halfway through the season the A-Team takes an aggressive stance toward the Others after Jack is lost in "The Great Hydra Island Escape", which saw Sawyer and Kate make it back to camp. Through a three part aggressive campaign to rescue Jack, many discoveries about the Island have been made (Including The Flame, Mikhail Bakunin, and the Barracks). Also noted is the aid of Danielle in this campaign in hopes to reunite with her daughter, Alex. Having made it to the Barracks, Kate and Sayid were captured, while Locke destroyed the Others' submarine, furthering his own, still mysterious, motives. Jack, having been promised to leave the Island on The Galaga, is now without a ticket home, is left behind at the camp, along with Kate, Sayid, and Juliet; Locke, however, went with them. After having returned to camp, it is revealed that Juliet was indeed a spy, planted by Ben, but she changes alliances, and decides to side with the survivors. In a very important mission, Desmond, along with Jin, Charlie, and Hurley, investigate the jungle after one of his "flashes", and discover Naomi, a helicopter pilot from a ship not 80 miles from the Isalnd. After Juliet explains the Others' plan to kidnap the pregnant women, Jack decides to defeat the Others once and for all. In "Defeating the Others", dynamite is placed in the camp, and Jin, Bernard, and Sayid stay behind to detonate it. Despite being captured, they were rescued by Sawyer, Juliet, and Hurley, and killed all ten members of the attackers. In order to find rescue after defeating the Others, the Losties prepare for one "final" mission. In "Contacting Naomi's Ship, Charlie and Desmond attempt the suicide mission of disabling the "flooded" Looking Glass station, and Jack leads the survivors to the Radio Tower, to deal with the two deterrents to using Naomi's satellite phone. Charlie dies during his portion of the mission (the station is not flooded, but he still fulfills his fate), but all is accomplished in order to contact the rescue ship. Despite Locke's attempted intervention, by killing Naomi and threating Jack, the latter makes the call. Ambushing the Others | a-team=Sayid | other=Sun, Jin | background=The 'Rescue Walt' party did not go to the black smoke, created by Sayid, as planned. Sayid then decides that he wishes to capture three others. | mission=To ambush the Others, take two hostages and kill the rest. | O-mission= Stealing the Elizabeth | outcome= fail | discoveries=The Others somehow approached the sailboat from the oceanside (the submarine). The Others knew Sun's full name. Sun was able to kill Colleen. | align=right | storyline=Desmond's sail boat being taken by The Others presumably sets up later plot elements to come in the latter portion of Season 3. Similarly, the existence of a possible second craft, , is revealed in the aftermath of this mission. }} Saving Mr. Eko | a-team=Locke | other=Charlie | background=Inspired by a vision, Locke prompted Charlie to help him discover the location of Mr. Eko and accomplish Boone's orders to save Mr. Eko's life. | mission=To save Mr. Eko from the polar bear cave. | O-mission= None | outcome= success | discoveries=Polar bear cave, imploded Swan station, mysterious Pearl Shirt. | align=left | storyline=With Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid absent, there is a leadership vacuum, and especially after his recent visions, Locke begins to confidently assume the mantle of leader. However first he must rescue Eko to atone for his most recent mistake, when he had doubted faith, resulting in the destruction of the Hatch. }} The Pearl Revisited | a-team=Sayid, Locke | other=Nikki, Paulo, Desmond, Eko (looking for his brother's corpse) | background=Locke, remembering the Pearl, and attempting to find Eko, got a new A-Team of sorts together to venture after Eko. | mission= To find a computer in the Pearl that can be used to locate Jack, Kate and Sawyer. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished', Pearl monitor feeds were patched out of a new location (which revealed Mikhail), but was not used to locate the prisoners. Eko was found, but was soon killed. | discoveries=Mikhail, monster's shape shifting ability, Yemi's body missing. | align=right | storyline= Mr. Eko's storyline ends with this mission, and three new characters are introduced, Nikki, Paulo, and Mikhail. Locke continued to emerge as a new leader. }} Escaping Hydra Island - | a-team=Jack, Kate, Sawyer | other=Alex, Juliet, Karl | background=Sawyer was about to be executed, but Jack turned Ben's surgery into a hostage situation, and attempts to set up Sawyer and Kate's escape. However they had recently learned their prison was on a separate island, whereas Jack does not yet know. | mission=Jack tells Kate and Sawyer to escape on foot while Jack holds Ben hostage in surgery. | O-mission= Chasing Sawyer and Kate | outcome=success | discoveries= Room 23, Alex's relationship with Karl and Ben. | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= Jack takes Ben's life hostage after cutting his (Ben's) kidney sack. Kate and Sawyer, aided by Alex, get a boat in exchange for Karl's rescue. Picket catches the four (Sawyer, Kate, Alex, and Karl) on the beach but is killed by Juliet. }} Rescuing Jack Part I: The Flame - | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background=Locke and Sayid offer to help Kate, and Kate asked Rousseau to help find the Others' camp. | mission=Follow Locke's bearing/intuition to see if it aids in helping find the Other's camp. | O-mission= None | outcome=success | discoveries=Rousseau learns her daughter is alive and well, The Flame, The Purge, additional DHARMA history, Mikhail Bakunin, and the DHARMA Cabling Map. | color=#EEC592 | align=right | storyline= Sayid, Locke, Kate, and Rousseau head north and discover The Flame. The A-team encounters Mikhail and Bea Klugh. Locke enters numbers into a computer. Sayid finds a map to The Barracks. Mikhail shoots Bea dead. The Flame detonates as a result of Locke's entering numbers. }} Rescuing Jack Part II: Sonar Fence | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau, Mikhail Bakunin | background= Sayid, having discovered the DHARMA Cabling Map, sets his team's sights on a place of interest: The Barracks. | mission= 1) Follow the DHARMA Cabling Map to The Barracks 2) Overcome the Sonar Fence to gain access to the Barrack grounds. | O-mission= None | outcome=success | discoveries= The sonar fence surrounding The Barracks; Jack seemingly happy in captivity | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= The A-Team, Rousseau, and Mikhail encounter a large sonar fence that surrounds The Barracks. Locke pushes Mikhail through the fence, causing Mikhail to suffer a cerebral hemorrhage. The rest of the team surmount the fence and approach the Barracks to see Jack playing football with Tom. }} Rescuing Jack Part III: The Barracks , | a-team=Kate, Locke, Sayid | other=Rousseau | background= The A-Team reaches the Barracks and discovers Jack happily playing football with Tom. | mission= Extract Jack from the Barracks. | O-mission= None | outcome='Half-Accomplished'; While they succeeded in getting Jack back, it made sure he didn't get off the Island and Locke apparently joined the Others. | discoveries=Anthony Cooper's presence on the Island, the Magic Box, the Submarine | align=right | storyline= While Kate and Sayid attempted to extract Jack they were discovered and taken captive. Meanwhile, Locke furthered his own motives to destroy the Other's submarine with the seemingly 'unwilling' aid of Ben. Jack's ticket off the Island was lost, the A-Team was captured, and Locke discovered his father's presence on the Island. Later all of the Others, except Juliet, left the Barracks. Jack made his way back to the beach with Kate, Sayid, and Juliet. Locke had also gone with the Others. }} Defeating the Others , , , | a-team=Jack, Sawyer and Sayid. | other=Danielle, Bernard, Juliet, Hurley, Jin, Karl, and Alex. | background= Jack opens up to the camp about his plan to end the Others once and for all, explaining that Danielle has visited the Black Rock and returned with a large amount of dynamite. Jack explains that, with the dynamite, they will "blow them all to hell". | mission= To ambush the Others during their invasion of the camp. | O-mission= The Invasion | outcome=success | discoveries=The Looking Glass | color=#EEC591 | align=left | storyline= While the others go to the radio tower or the Looking Glass, Sayid, Jin, and Bernard prepare to ambush the Others at camp. All ten of the attacking Others were killed. }} Contacting Naomi's ship , , | a-team= Jack, Kate, Sawyer, and Sayid, and Locke tried to stop it. | other= Danielle, Charlie, Desmond, Juliet, Alex, Karl, and all other survivors. | background= Sayid thinks if he is able to shut down Danielle's distress call that he could contact Naomi's ship, but Juliet says that there is also the Looking Glass, which Ben uses to block all other signals from the island. | mission= To shut down the radio tower and the Looking Glass to contact Naomi's ship. | O-mission= Stop Survivors from Contacting Naomi's ship | outcome=success | discoveries=The Looking Glass | color=#EEC591 | align=right | storyline= While Sayid, Jin, and Bernard wait for the Others to come, Charlie and Desmond go on a suicide mission to shut down the Looking Glass, while the rest of the survivors go to shut down the radio tower. The signal was disabled, Naomi's boat was contacted, Mikhail possibly died, Bonnie was killed, Greta was killed, and Naomi and Charlie died. Locke, a member of the A-Team, directly tried to stop this mission by killing Naomi and failing to kill Jack when he contacted the boat. }} Season Breakdown *'Season 3 - Percentage Successful' 66.7% (6/9) *'Season 3 - Percentage Half-accomplished' 22.2% (2/9) *'Season 3 - Percentage Failed' 11.1% (1/9) = Overall Breakdown = *'Percentage Successful' 55.6% (15/27) *'Percentage Half-accomplished' 22.2% (6/27) *'Percentage Failed' 22.2% (6/27) = See Also = * O-Missions *LOST Music Video - Storm The Gate! - Montage of Lost scenes with the recent events in the A-Team missions (To 'Storm The Gate' by Tenacious D) Category:Analysis Category:Fan terminology Category:Storyline Category:Lists